A Castle Birthday
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Jane & Princess Lavinia's friends & families are planning a surprise party for them, but a few days before the party, Gunther gets terribly ill! Can Jane, Lavinia, and Dragon find the medicinal plant Gunther needs? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Planning A Party Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton.**

** Author's note: This story takes place one year after the events of the television series.**

** Planning A Party Part 1**

** One day in the practice yard, Dragon was taking a nap on the castle wall until he overheard 15-year-olds Jethro Junior, known by his friends as Smithy &amp; Jester, 13-year-old Verbena Salter, known by her friends as Pepper, and 14-year-old Drake Gardener Junior, known by his friends as Rake talking about 12-year-old Jane Turnkey.**

** "Jane will be 13-years-old in a two week time period." Dragon heard Pepper whispering to the others.**

** "What should we do for her?" the three boys asked Pepper in unison as Dragon flew up to them.**

** "I know what you should do for Jane's upcoming birthday." Dragon said.**

** Pepper, Rake, Jester, and Smithy turned to face Dragon, "What?" they asked in unison.**

** "Throw her a **_**surprise party**_** of course," Dragon said. "and remember, **_**not**_** a word about the party to Jane."**

** "I promise." Jester said to Dragon.**

** "We promise too." Smithy &amp; Rake said to Dragon.**

** "**_**Not**_** a word to Jane," Pepper said to Dragon. "cross my heart and hope to die."**

** "We'll get the rest of the castle to help us, even the royal family can help us!" Smithy exclaimed.**

** "Get as many short lives as you can to help you." Dragon said.**

** Dragon then flew off to his cave.**

** Jester, Smithy, Pepper, and Rake passed by Jane &amp; 15-year-old Gunther Breech who were sparring &amp; talking about Jane's upcoming birthday at that moment.**

** "What would you like for your birthday, my Lady Knight?" Gunther asked in a soothing voice, the sort of voice that made Jester want to vomit.**

** "Let's get out of here **_**before**_** he makes me sick!" Jester exclaimed, his right hand over his mouth.**

** The foursome raced quickly to Rake's garden to pick vegetables for supper that night, so they **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** even hear Jane's answer.**

** "I don't know yet, Gunther," Jane answered. "all I know is, that I want something **_**very special**_** for my birthday."**

** Sir Theodore Boarmaster, Jane's mentor and Sir Ivon Mackay, Gunther's mentor came out into the practice yard.**

** "Jane," Sir Theodore said sternly. "the time has come for you to come inside for your reading lesson about knightly weapons."**

** "The same goes for you, Lad." Sir Ivon told Gunther sternly.**

** Jane &amp; Gunther looked at each other in a nervous manner.**

** "Yes, Sir Ivon." Gunther sighed.**

** "Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane sighed.**

** Gunther &amp; Jane went inside to study with their mentors.**


	2. Planning A Party Part 2

**Planning A Party Part 2**

**Back with Pepper, Rake, Jester, and Smithy, they went into the throne room where King Caradoc Cedric Bartok Kippernook (The king's birth name was Rathbonne but he used his deceased older brother's name when he became King of Kippernium) and his wife, Queen Gwendolyn Hulda Ankarcrona Kippernook were sitting on their thrones.**

**"Your majesties," Rake said. "we have a big problem on our hands."**

**"What is it?" the king asked the gardener, concerned that something might've befallen one of his subjects.**

**"Has a sickness hit the kingdom?" Queen Gwendolyn asked worriedly.**

**"It is nothing like that, your grace." Smithy said.**

**"That's right, we simply want to plan a surprise party for Jane's thirteenth birthday." Jester explained.**

**"And we could use all the help we can get." Rake added.**

**King Caradoc remembered something.**

**"Oh yes, my dear," the king said to his queen. "our Lavinia was born on Jane's birthday almost seven years ago."**

**The king was referring to his daughter, Princess Lavinia Pernilla Kippernook.**

**"We would be honored to help you plan the parties for Jane and Lavinia." Queen Gewndolyn said to the castle staff.**

**"Your majesty, I think you mean **_**party**_**, not **_**parties**_**." Pepper laughed.**

**"Just one party?" Queen Gwendolyn asked her cook.**

**"That's a better idea than two separate birthday parties," King Caradoc exclaimed. "would you not agree, Gwendolyn?"**

**The Queen of Kippernium gave the idea some thought before answering.**

**"That is a good idea, Caradoc," the queen said. "after all, Lavinia does look up to Jane as her biggest role model."**

**Pepper and the boys shook hands out of teamwork.**

**Over in the kitchen, Pepper was busy getting the ingredients ready for baking a huge sixteen layer strawberry cake for the party for Jane and the princess.**

**9-year-old Prince Cuthbert Hakan Kippernook came down to the kitchen with a picnic basket in his left hand to see Pepper about some of the leftover food.**

**"Pepper, may I have some of the leftover boar &amp; potato salad, please?" Prince Cuthbert asked politely.**

**"You may have all of it before it goes bad," Pepper told the prince. "but, I'm almost out of strawberries for the cake I am making for your sister and Jane."**

**"Thank you," the prince said. "and since I'm picking strawberries for my picnic, I'll also pick some more for you to use on the cake."**

**"That is so very thoughtful," Pepper exclaimed. "thank you, your little majesty!"**

**"You're welcome." Prince Cuthbert said.**

**The prince gathered the leftover boar &amp; potato salad into his picnic basket, grabbed a couple of berry buckets that Smithy made, and raced off to pick some strawberries for Pepper as well as for his picnic.**

**While she was in the middle of studying with Sir Theodore, Jane's stomach slightly began to grumble.**


	3. Planning A Party Part 3

**Planning A Party Part 3**

**"Jane," Sir Theodore asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"Is it midday yet, Sir Theodore, I'm really hungry." Jane answered.**

**"Please, Jane," Gunther said, clutching his stomach. "don't even talk about food right now!"**

**"Sorry, Gunther." Jane said.**

**"Sorry, Jane," Sir Theodore said coolly. "but it's not time for the midday meal just yet."**

**"Oh," Jane said. "I see."**

**Back in the kitchen, Prince Cuthbert came back with the two berry buckets full to bursting with strawberries.**

**"Here are the strawberries," the prince told the cook. "as promised."**

**"Thank you," Pepper told the prince. "now, I shall wash the extra strawberries for your picnic."**

**Back with the knights, Princess Lavinia entered the room where the adult knights were still schooling their apprentices.**

**"Excuse me, Sir Theodore," the princess said politely. "but it is almost midday, and Cuthbert wants to take Jane and me on a picnic, can Jane come with us?"**

**Jane's stomach grumbled again, "May I? Please, Sir Theodore?" she asked.**

**The elder knight looked at his squire, "I don't see why you cannot, as long as you don't stay out too long, their little majesties have to go to bed early tonight, and, so do you." he said sternly.**

**"Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane sighed, hanging her head low, knowing full well that she had been defeated.**

**Prince Cuthbert slid off of Dragon's back after Dragon had landed.**

**"Shall we be off, my fine ladies?" Dragon asked Princess Lavinia &amp; Jane who both laughed.**

**"Dragon!" the girls laughed as they &amp; Prince Cuthbert climbed aboard Dragon's back.**

**Sometime after Jane left for her picnic with the royal children, Sir Ivon caught Gunther fast asleep at his desk on top on his ledgers.**

**Sir Ivon shook his young apprentice by his shoulders.**

**"Hey! Wake up, Gunther," Sir Ivon shouted. "you lazy bag of skin &amp; bones!"**

**Gunther didn't even stir.**

**Sir Theodore felt the 15-year-old squire's forehead, Gunther's forehead was as hot as Dragon's fire.**

**"Great Scott! Ivon," Sir Theodore exclaimed, taking his hand off of Gunther's forehead. "your squire has an extremely high fever!"**

**"What must we do, Theodore?" Sir Ivon asked calmly.**

**"We must tuck him into bed." Sir Theodore told Sir Ivon.**

**"But how can we tuck Gunther into bed," Sir Ivon curiously asked Sir Theodore. "when his bed is at his house in the village?"**

**The lady-in-waiting, Adeline Turnkey came into the Knights' study, she was searching for Jane.**

**"Jane? Jane," Lady Adeline called. "oh! Where is that headstrong daughter of mine anyway?"**

**"Jane &amp; Dragon went for a picnic with the royal children, my lady." Sir Theodore answered.**

**Now, Lady Adeline shot Sir Theodore a look that showed worry.**

**"Do you know when Jane will return, Sir Theodore?" she asked, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.**

**"She should return any time now." Sir Theodore answered Lady Adeline.**

**The lady-in-waiting turned her head to see Gunther fast asleep upon his kightly reading.**


	4. The Deathly Sleep Illness

** The Deathly Sleep Illness**

**"Oh no!" Lady Adeline exclaimed.**

**"What is it, my lady?" Sir Ivon asked.**

**"Ivon, your apprentice has the illness known only as the Deathly Sleep," Lady Adeline solemnly said. "I have seen it **_**many many many**_** times in my life."**

**Sir Theodore began to look through a book.**

**"Here it is! The major symptoms of the Deathly Sleep illness are as follow," Sir Theodore read. "'fever, extreme tiredness, falling asleep anywhere, either somniloquy or delirium, and breathlessness resulting in... death', the minor symptoms are as follow, 'dry throat, sneezing, coughing, and reaching out for something or someone'."**

**"Dear me! Is there any known cure, Theodore? We have got to save the life of my apprentice!" Sir Ivon exclaimed.**

**Sir Theodore began to read from the book again.**

**"It states here, 'the cure is Moonlight Lotus petal tea, brewed on low heat'." Sir Theodore answered Sir Ivon.**

**"Jane," Gunther shouted, moving his right arm as if to search for something or someone, thus knocking down some quill pens and a full inkwell, thus spilling the ink made from blackberry juice all over the floor. "Jane!"**

**"The lad is useless!" Sir Ivon shouted, seeing the mess of ink &amp; pens on the floor.**

**"I shall go and take Gunther to Jane's tower," Lady Adeline said. "he shall rest in there."**

**About half an hour before supper, Dragon landed in the royal garden and Jane, Prince Cuthbert, and Princess Lavinia slid off his back.**

**Jane was met shortly by Jester.**

**"Jane," Jester said solemnly, fixing his crooked jingly hat. "your father wishes to see you in the keep."**

**"Thank you, Jester." Jane said.**

**Jane raced off speedily toward the castle keep where her mother and father lived.**

**"I want to come too!" Princess Lavinia said.**

**"Not so fast, Princess," Jester said. "it is almost supper time for you."**

**"Okay." the princess sighed sadly.**

**Jester took the royal children to the dining hall.**

**In the keep, Jane met her father, Milton Turnkey, the chamberlain's eyes.**

**"Am I in trouble, Father?" Jane asked, now showing some concern.**

**"No, Jane," Milton answered. "that is not the reason why you will temporarily be staying in the keep with Mother and me."**

**Jane was now curious, "Then, why am I to be staying here in the keep?" she asked her father.**

**Adeline came into the keep from Jane's tower.**

**"Come with me, Dear," Adeline said to Jane seriously. "I have something to show you."**

**When she entered her tower bedroom, Jane was shocked to discover that Gunther was sleeping in **_**her**_** bed.**

**"Mother! What is that **_**Beef Brain**_** doing sleeping in **_**my**_** bed?" Jane asked angrily, her blood beginning to boil.**

**"Gunther is ill with the Deathly Sleep," Lady Turnkey explained to her daughter. "and he keeps reaching out for you... as well as calling out your name."**

**"Jane," Gunther shouted, reaching out his right arm, the arm that was closest to the female squire. "Jane!"**

**Jane stepped forward but now she wished she hadn't, for just at that moment, she was wrapped up in Gunther's firm but pleasant embrace.**

**"It's all right, Gunther," Jane said softly. "I am right here."**

**Unknown to Jane &amp; Gunther, Jester saw the whole tear-jerking scene from atop of Dragon's back, outside Jane's window.**


	5. Undertaking The Quest

**Undertaking The Quest**

**"Oh, why?" Jester asked, more to himself than to Dragon.**

**"Jane is becoming a woman now, Jingler," Dragon told Jester. "she is seeing Gunther not as a rival... but as a suitable... you might not like hearing this... but... boyfriend."**

**A few minutes later after freeing herself from Gunther's hug, Jane sat at the table in the yard with Jester, Pepper, Rake, and Smithy eating supper with them.**

**Tonight, Pepper served the new dish she had made for those who were eating in the royal dining room, beef stew, they also had their usual freshly baked bread &amp; butter.**

**"Jester?" Jane asked.**

**Jester turned away from Jane, "HMPH!" he snorted furiously.**

**"What is all of this about, Jester?" Smithy asked in a curious manner.**

**"I SAW JANE **_**HUGGING**_** GUNTHER, HER **_**BOYFRIEND**_**, SMITHY!" Jester answered furiously.**

**"Gunther is **_**not**_** my **_**boyfriend**_**, Jester!" Jane said coolly.**

**"Dragon &amp; I saw what we saw!" Jester protested.**

**Jane heard Gunther coughing while trying to call for her.**

**"Oh bog off, Jester," Jane said. "I have to go say good night to my fellow knight apprentice, if you would pardon me."**

**While in her tower checking up on Gunther, Jane had a flashback to that morning's sparring session with him.**

**Within her memory, Jester, Smithy, Pepper, and Rake passed by Jane &amp; Gunther who were sparring &amp; talking about Jane's upcoming birthday at that moment.**

**"What would you like for your birthday, my Lady Knight?" Gunther asked in a soothing voice, the sort of voice that made Jester want to vomit.**

**Jane came out of her memory and she began to sob uncontrollably.**

**"Now I know what I want for my birthday, Gunther, I want **_**you**_**! I want to see you well again... because... I love you, Gunther Breech!" Jane screamed her confession while sobbing.**

**Suddenly, the door to Jane's tower swung open and King Caradoc entered with a message for Jane after saying good night to his own son.**

**"Sir Theodore wants to see you in his bedchamber, Jane." the king said.**

**"Thank you, my king." Jane said kindly.**

**"And Jane, don't worry about looking after Gunther," King Caradoc said generously. "I shall take over for you tonight."**

**A few moments later, Jane was walking up the winding and creaking spiral staircase to Sir Theodore's bedchamber.**

**When she arrived at her mentor's bedchamber door, Jane knocked her usual four times because that was how Sir Theodore knew it was her.**

**"You may enter, Jane." Sir Theodore called.**

**Jane entered Sir Theodore's bedchamber carefully, she didn't want to stumble onto any new mysteries right now.**

**"You wanted to see me, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked the 67-year-old knight.**

**"Yes I did, Jane." Sir Theodore answered.**

**"Why, Sir?" Jane asked.**

**Sir Theodore sighed, "You and another will be flying on Dragon's back on a quest to retrive some Moonlight Lotus blossoms."**

**"Who, Sir?" Jane asked out of curiosity.**

**Princess Lavinia poked her head into Sir Theodore's bedroom, she was careful not to wake Smithy who slept in the hammock near Sir Theodore's bedchamber because he was an extremely light sleeper.**

**"I am all ready to go with you on Dragon's back, Jane." the princess said.**

**"The **_**princess**_** is to come with me," Jane exclaimed. "but Sir Theodore... Mother will **_**not**_** like me taking her along with me!"**

**"Take it easy, Jane, after all," Sir Theodore said calmly. "King Caradoc &amp; Queen Gwendolyn have given Princess Lavinia their full permission to travel with you."**

**Jane sighed, knowing she had been defeated, "Yes, Sir Theodore."**

**"Can we go now, Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked excitedly.**

**"Not just yet, Princess," Jane answered. "first, we need to know where to find Moonlight Lotuses so that Dragon will be able to take us there."**

**"But don't you know where to find them?" the curious princess asked Jane.**

**"Even if I don't," Jane answered Princess Lavinia. "I know somebody who does."**


	6. The Quest Begins Part 1

**The Quest Begins Part 1**

**"Rake!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

**"That's right," Jane told the princess. "though, let us not wake Smithy."**

**"Right." Princess Lavinia whispered.**

**The princess &amp; Jane crept quietly outside to a hammock nearest the castle kitchen.**

**Rake, like Jester &amp; Gunther was a heavy sleeper but like Smithy, the only sound he made in his sleep was his light breathing.**

**"Rake," Jane whispered, shaking the deeply sleeping gardener. "Rake."**

**Rake only sighed, he didn't stir.**

**"Allow me to try, Jane." Princess Lavinia whispered.**

**"Be my guest, Princess." Jane said.**

**Princess Lavinia began to tickle Rake, his eyes popping open, and himself chuckling like crazy.**

**"Okay, okay, Princess, that's enough! That's enough!" Rake chuckled.**

**The princess halted tickling the gardener and skipped back to Jane's side.**

**"Rake," Jane said urgently. "we desperately need your help."**

**Rake sat up and dangled his feet to the right hand side of his hammock, "With what?" he asked Jane curiously.**

**"Where is it that we may find Moonlight Lotus blossoms?" Princess Lavinia asked Rake before Jane even got the chance to ask.**

**Rake scratched his head within deep thought.**

**"Moonlight Lotuses grow on the high mountaintops, upon the closest side, they love the moonlight," Rake informed Jane &amp; the princess with an exhausted sounding yawn. "why do you ask?"**

**"We need them, Rake," Jane informed the gardener honestly. "to brew up a tea that can cure Gunther of his Deathly Sleep."**

**Rake was now in a state of pure shock, "Oh dear, must you go? Is there no other way?" he asked the girls.**

**Princess Lavinia gave Rake a reassuring hug, "Yes, it is the only way for Gunther to get better." she said.**

**Rake was even more in shock, "You want to save Gunther's life?" he asked Jane.**

**"It is more like we have to, Rake." Jane countered, she and the princess running off toward Dragon's cave in the dead of night.**

**"Go west young knight and princess." Rake yawned, finally going back to sleep.**

**Back in Jane's tower, King Caradoc awoke to hear the delirious Squire Gunther singing to Jane, his fever was at its peak.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**"The poor lad." King Caradoc sighed sadly.**

**Back with Jane and Princess Lavinia, they were running to Dragon's cave in the pouring rain.**

**The princess had a burning question for the female knight.**

**"Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked.**

**"Yes, Princess?" Jane answered.**

**"Do you promise to keep a secret?" Princess Lavinia asked Jane.**

**The knight thought about the question for a moment.**

**"Yes, Princess," Jane answered. "I do promise to keep a secret, whatever it may be."**

**"I like... as in **_**like like**_** Jester." Princess Lavinia told Jane.**

**"That is wonderful news, Princess Lavinia," Jane exclaimed. "now, do **_**you**_** promise to keep a secret?"**

**The princess thought about the question for a moment.**

**"Yes, Jane," Princess Lavinia answered. "I do promise to keep a secret, whatever it may be."**

**"I like... as in **_**like like**_** Gunther." Jane told Princess Lavinia.**

**"That is **_**equally wonderful**_** news, Jane!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

**The twosome **_**finally**_** made it to Dragon's cave, fully aware that they could still trust in one another.**

**"Dragon," Jane called out curiously. "are you in here?"**


	7. The Quest Begins Part 2

**The Quest Begins Part 2**

**Dragon came to the entrance to his cave, "Jane! Princess! Come in from the cold &amp; rain! You both are soaking wet!" he exclaimed.**

**Princess Lavinia and Jane hurried into Dragon's cave, Jane even brought in some wood for a fire so that she, Dragon, and Princess Lavinia could keep warm by Dragon's fire.**

**"Dragon, this is serious, we don't have very much time to keep warm." Jane said gravely.**

**"What could be so serious, Jane?" Dragon asked.**

**"Gunther's life hangs in the balance, Dragon," Princess Lavinia explained before Jane even got her chance. "that is precisely why Jane and I are undertaking a quest to collect some Moonlight Lotus blossoms."**

**"Not when it's pouring down the rain," Dragon said sternly. "it will have to wait until morning."**

**"No way, Green Lips," Jane told Dragon, a hint of defiance in her voice. "because by the time morning comes... it might be too late."**

**Back in Jane's tower that very same night, Milton came in with his goblet of water and was surprised to see the king watching over the still delirious Squire Gunther who continued to sing to Jane.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**"Has his fever broken yet, my king?" the chamberlain asked in a worried sounding voice.**

**Gunther began to sing deliriously to Jane again.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**"If his fever had broken, Chamberlain," King Caradoc said now irritated. "then he still wouldn't be delirious now would he?"**

**Back in Dragon's cave, the princess &amp; Dragon had finally fallen asleep, however, Jane was still up.**

**As she listened to the sound of the rain falling, Jane began to sing to Gunther.**

**Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**The next morning back at the castle bright &amp; early, Pepper got up to prepare breakfast for the castle.**


	8. The Quest Begins Part 3

**The Quest Begins Part 3**

**Rake, still rubbing his sleepy hazel eyes, entered the kitchen and sniffed the air.**

**"Do I smell cinnamon, Pepper?" Rake asked, he was still half asleep.**

**Pepper turned to face Rake, "That is because I am making the king's favorite, honey &amp; cinnamon porridge." she answered.**

**Rake's stomach started to gurgle out of hunger, "That's my favorite too." he agreed.**

**"Then, I'll make sure you get a second helping, my hungry horticulturist." Pepper said to Rake.**

**Back in Jane's tower, Lady Adeline set a cool cloth upon Gunther's forehead.**

**"There now, Gunther," Lady Adeline said gently. "this should help bring your fever down."**

**"Jane," Gunther shouted in his sleep. "Jane!"**

**Lady Turnkey went to Jane's window and she began to sing.**

**Lady Turnkey: **_**I pray you**_**'**_**ll be my eyes**_**;**

_**And watch her where she goes**_**;**

_**And help her to be wise**_**;**

_**Help me to let go**_**;**

_**Every mother**_**'**_**s prayer**_**;**

_**Every child knows**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her to a place**_**;**

_**Give her faith so she**_**'**_**ll be safe**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her with your grace**_**;**

_**To a place**_**;**

_**Where she**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Safe**_**.**

**After Lady Turnkey sang to Jane, Gunther sang to Jane in his sleep this time.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**Back at Dragon's cave, Dragon nudged Jane with his nose, Princess Lavinia was upon his back.**

**"Wake up, Jane!" Princess Lavinia called.**

**Jane began to sing out to Gunther in her sleep.**

**Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**"You up yet? The cows wait for no one!" Dragon told Jane eagerly.**

**"Not now Dragon." Jane yawned and groaned sleepily.**

**"We have a quest to begin, Jane!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

**Now, Jane's eyes immediately shot open, "Your highness has a way with words, thank you for reminding me!" she exclaimed, grabbing her sword and climbing on board Dragon's back.**

**After breakfast at the castle, Milton heard someone knocking upon the door to Jane's tower bedchamber.**


	9. More Party Preparations

** More Party Preparations**

** "Come in!" the chamberlain called out.**

** Sir Theodore entered Jane's tower and heard Sir Ivon's squire sighing calmly.**

** "Gunther's father, the merchant is here," Sir Theodore told Milton. "and he wishes to conduct a little bit of business with both you and his majesty."**

** "Thank you, Sir Theodore," Milton said gratefully. "although, what shall you be doing?"**

** The two men heard Gunther moan, toss &amp; turn to his left side in Jane's bed, and sneeze.**

** "I shall stay here and watch over Gunther in your place," Sir Theodore told Milton honestly. "it is quite obvious that the lad's fever has reached its peak once again."**

** Milton then raced down to the throne room from Jane's tower.**

** Outside in the yard, Smithy was making a rocking dragon (Similar to a rocking horse) for Princess Lavinia, he still had not yet begun on the birthday present for Jane, while Jester was composing a birthday ballad for his gift to both the girls.**

** The prince was assisting Pepper in the kitchen with the pattern of strawberries &amp; red frosting flowers on the sixteen layer birthday cake.**

** While Rake decorated the **_**entire**_** castle with roses in red, white, and pink.**

** Back in the throne room, 42-year-old Magnus Breech was conducting his business with Milton this time, he had already conducted his business with the king, "Okay, Turnkey, I shall attend the birthday party for your daughter and the princess... but **_**only**_** if..." Magnus began.**

** "If what, Magnus?" Milton asked, his curiosity at its peak.**

** "If **_**you**_** help **_**me**_** arrange a marriage between **_**your**_** daughter," Magnus said to Milton. "as well as **_**my**_** son."**

** Milton gave the merchant's offer some thought before he answered to it.**

** "It shall be done." Milton agreed.**

** All throughout the castle as preparations were being made for the big birthday party, everyone in the castle could hear Gunther singing to Jane in his dreams from where he lay resting in her tower bedchamber.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** "That's my boy," Magnus said proudly. "and your future son-in-law, Turnkey!"**

** Prince Cuthbert heard the song again as he continued to help out in the royal kitchen.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** "Why is Gunther **_**always**_** singing that song about **_**Jane**_**?" the prince asked Pepper, there was a **_**huge**_** hint of annoyance in his voice.**


	10. Dreams Of Jane Thoughts Of Gunther

** Dreams Of Jane Thoughts Of Gunther**

** "Because, your little majesty," Pepper answered the prince. "he loves her."**

** "Yuck! What a mismatch!" Prince Cuthbert exclaimed.**

** "Jane," the twosome in the kitchen heard Gunther shouting in his dreams from up high in Jane's tower. "Jane! Where are you, Jane?"**

** "See, your little majesty, it's obvious," Pepper said. "Gunther is in love with Jane!"**

** "Like I've stated before, yuck! What a mismatch!" Prince Cuthbert exclaimed.**

** Pepper just chuckled softly, "You shall understand someday when you are older." she told the prince.**

** Back in Jane's tower, Sir Theodore was noticing Gunther shaking with cold chills.**

** So the elder knight covered his colleague's young apprentice up in **_**more**_** blankets.**

** "There you go, Gunther," Sir Theodore said with kindness. "and do not worry so much, Jane will be back really soon..."**

** "Jane! Jane!" Gunther called out within sleep once more, louder than ever.**

** "I hope." Sir Theodore sighed.**

** Gunther began to think of Jane, at the same time, he began to sing to her once again, calmly this time.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** Back with Princess Lavinia, Jane, and Dragon, they had left Dragon's cave to continue on their quest.**

** Jane had thoughts of Gunther lying sick in her bed, those thoughts were so bad, she decided to sing in order to make herself feel better.**

** Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** "Your singing has come a long way, Jane." Princess Lavinia said.**

** "Thank you, Princess," Jane said. "and it's all thanks to our **_**excellent**_** singing teacher."**

** "And who might that be?" the princess asked Jane.**

** "Why," Dragon answered Princess Lavinia just before Jane could even speak. "that would be me, of course."**

** "Dragon," Princess Lavinia scolded sharply. "it's not very polite to brag!"**


	11. Continuing The Quest Part 1

**Continuing The Quest Part 1**

**"You're right, Princess," Dragon sighed. "and I am truly and deeply sorry for bragging."**

**Princess Lavinia looked at Jane, "Would you sing it again for me, please?" she asked innocently.**

**Jane cleared her throat and began to sing her version of Greensleeves for the young princess once again.**

**Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**Back at the castle, Smithy was working on a new suit of armor for Sir Ivon, when he heard Gunther's song to Jane again.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

**I **_**have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**"Will somebody please make Gunther be quiet?" Smithy asked irritably, he could hardly concentrate.**

**Rake appeared in the yard from the kitchen with a big bowl of Pepper's chicken &amp; barley vegetable soup in his hands.**

**"This ought to quiet him." Rake said with determination.**

**After the queen forced the last drop of soup down Gunther's throat, he tried to call out for Jane again.**

**"Jane... Jane..." Gunther tried to call, but his voice was way too breathless to try any louder.**

**"Oh! How aweful," Rake exclaimed. "Gunther is upon his way to... no! I don't even want to say it! Especially for Jane's sake!"**

**Gunther thought he should try to sing for Jane once more, but this was all he could manage.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**...**

**All Rake heard was Gunther's violent and breathless coughing.**

**"Come on, Gunther," Rake urged. "try again! Sing for Jane!"**

**Again, all Gunther could manage was this when he tried to sing his song for Jane before huffing &amp; puffing breathlessly.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_**Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**...**

**Back on the quest that night, Dragon on a cliff stopped to rest is weary wings.**


	12. Continuing The Quest Part 2

** Continuing The Quest Part 2**

** "Well, it looks as if we had better stop here for the night." Dragon said with a slight yawn.**

** "But Dragon, we can't stop now! We need to keep on going," Jane urged. "Gunther **_**needs**_** that tea **_**right away**_**!"**

** Princess Lavinia yawned, she was so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes opened.**

** "Oh come now, Jane," Dragon pleaded. "think of the poor princess."**

** Jane herself yawned sleepily, "All right, Dragon, we'll stay here for the night." she said.**

** "Yes!" Dragon exclaimed, whispering quietly.**

** Back at Kippernia Castle in Jane's tower that very same night, Queen Gwendolyn &amp; Rake could hear Gunther breathlessly singing to Jane once more.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**...**

** "My queen," Rake advised. "I'm sure you should get Sir Ivon."**

** Gunther suddenly burst into breathless song once again.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**...**

** "I shall do **_**much better**_** than that, Rake," Queen Gwendolyn said, standing up from the stool she was sitting upon. "I shall get Sir Theodore."**

** The queen raced out of the room frantically to get the elder knight and Captain of the Guard.**

** Back on the quest, just before falling asleep beneath the stars, Jane began to sing once more.**

** Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_** Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** Dragon opened his sleepy eyes, "What are you doing, Jane?" he asked curiously.**

** "Thinking." Jane answered Dragon honestly.**

** "About your **_**boyfriend**_**." Dragon teased Jane, referring to Gunther.**

** "Well, when you put it that way, Dragon," Jane sighed. "I just can't hide my true feelings from you anymore, I **_**am**_** in love with Gunther!"**

** Back in Jane's tower, Rake noticed Gunther sweating bullets, so he uncovered the agitated knight apprentice as Sir Theodore came back into Jane's tower, Sir Theodore also had Queen Gwendolyn &amp; Magnus with him.**

** Magnus had a bottle of a **_**foul**_** smelling tonic held tightly within his hand.**

** "Jane! Jane," the delirious squire shouted. "I love you! I love you, my Lady Knight."**


	13. Continuing The Quest Part 3

**Continuing The Quest Part 3**

**"What are you going to do with that, Magnus?" Sir Theodore asked curiously.**

**Magnus simply poured the tonic into a goblet and forced the foul smelling liquid down his own son's throat, "There now, Boy, that should put your delirious mind at ease." he said to Gunther firmly.**

**The gardener began to yawn as Gunther made up a new ballad for Jane.**

**Gunther: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Angel Jane**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

**Rake went back to his hammock to hit the hay.**

**Gunther was still breathless, but he still managed to sing back to Jane anyway before soothing sleep was able to take him.**

**Gunther: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Angel Jane**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

**Back on the quest, Jane sang back to Gunther before soothing sleep was able to take her.**

**Jane: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Gunther you are all my joy**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my delight**_**;**

_**Gunther you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

**At that moment, Jane **_**finally**_** fell asleep.**


	14. Moonlight Lotuses! Jane's New Ballad

** Moonlight Lotuses! Jane's New Ballad**

** Later on that night, Princess Lavinia had awakened to the sight of a light blue glow.**

** "The Moonlight Lotuses! Wake up, Jane, wake up, Dragon," Princess Lavinia shouted. "we were too busy looking for the Moonlight Lotuses, when the Moonlight Lotuses found **_**us**_**!"**

** Jane and Dragon both awoke to see the light blue glow of the Moonlight Lotuses.**

_**We found them for you**_**, **_**Gunther**_**. Jane thought as she, Princess Lavinia, and Dragon began to pick some Moonlight Lotus blossoms.**

** Back in Jane's tower, Sir Theodore heard Gunther yawn, then sing his full version of Greensleeves to Jane one again.**

** Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_** To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_** And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_** Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_** To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_** I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_** Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**;**

_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_** That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_** And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_** Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Jane you are all my joy**_**;**

_** Jane you are my delight**_**;**

_** Jane you are my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And you who I love so dearly**_**.**

** Sir Theodore looked out the window.**

** "Oh, Princess &amp; Jane, please do return home soon," Sir Theodore said hopefully. "Squire Gunther is near to expiration."**

** Back on the quest, Jane, Dragon, and the princess continued to pick Moonlight Lotus blossoms when Jane began singing a brand new ballad.**

** Jane: **_**Melody**_**;**

_** I have but only one**_**;**

_** Melody**_**;**

_** For you to grasp on**_**;**

_** Gunther Dear**_**;**

_** Now please hear my song**_**;**

_** Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

** The princess heard the song, "That's a lovely song, Jane, where did you hear it?" she asked.**

** "I wrote it," Jane told the princess. "truth be told, I had written it for Gunther."**

** Dragon walked up with another armload of Moonlight Lotus blossoms to add to what Jane and Princess Lavinia had already collected.**

** "Are these enough for that vicious little Short Life's tea, Jane?" Dragon asked, setting his armload into a basket.**

** "Yes, Dragon, we have enough Moonlight Lotuses," Jane answered the impatient reptile. "now, it is back to Kippernia Castle to make Gunther his tea."**


	15. Gunther Healed! The Chess Match

**Gunther Healed! The Chess Match**

**Dragon, Princess Lavinia, and Jane finally made it back to the Kingdom of Kippernium as well as Kippernia Castle on the morning of Jane's thirteenth birthday and Princess Lavinia's seventh birthday with the basket of Moonlight Lotus blossoms in hand.**

**"Happy birthday, Princess Lavinia!" Jane exclaimed.**

**"Happy birthday to you too, Jane!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

**Dragon landed in the yard and Pepper hid the big birthday cake that she had baked with help from Prince Cuthbert when she saw Princess Lavinia &amp; Jane heading her way with the baskets of Moonlight Lotuses.**

**"Jane... Jane..." they all could hear Gunther shouting in his sleep from Jane's bedchamber in the tower.**

**"Poor Gunther, he keeps calling out your name, Jane," Pepper said. "despite being so weak."**

**"**_**That**_** is why we brought **_**these**_** back with us." Princess Lavinia told Pepper.**

**Later on in Jane's tower after he had drunk his Moonlight Lotus petal tea, Gunther slowly opened his gray eyes.**

**"Oh yuck! Chamomile tea! Quick, somebody make me some earl gray!" Gunther shouted due to the Moonlight Lotus petals tasting like chamomile.**

**"Well, Boy, I hope you're well enough to say 'I do' to Jane." Magnus said to Gunther.**

**Gunther &amp; Jane both looked at each other, "What are you talking about?" they asked their fathers in unison.**

**"Jane my dear, you &amp; Gunther are now betrothed!" Milton answered.**

**After the Chess battle of wits was won by Jane against Magnus to foil his scheme, she &amp; Gunther agreed that they wouldn't get married until they were both in their twenties.**

**"Everyone, I'm sorry about my rambling on about Jane," Gunther said about thirty minutes before the birthday party began. "how can I possibly make it up to you?"**

**"Treat her to a dance!" everyone but Jane shouted at Gunther in unison.**

**While Jane, the royal family, and Gunther all got dressed for the birthday party, the others got the food &amp; decorations ready in the grand ballroom.**


	16. Gunther Saves The First Dance

**Gunther Saves The First Dance**

**Everyone was in the royal ballroom waiting on Jane so they could begin the dance.**

**Squire Gunther wore a very exquisite looking pine green suit that had a long sleeved jacket.**

**The male squire then sang the song he wrote for Jane while he was delirious due to his fever.**

**Gunther: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Angel Jane**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

**"Come along now, Gunther," Princess Lavinia begged. "please dance with me."**

**"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess Lavinia," Gunther said gently. "but I am saving the first dance for someone special."**

**"Are you saving the first dance for Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked Gunther.**

**Gunther hung his head low &amp; sighed, "Yes, Princess."**

**Up in her tower, Jane had her knight's tunic on her floor and was tying the jade green bow that matched her eyes in the front of her pine green short sleeved white ruffle collared ball gown as she sang.**

**Jane: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Gunther Dear**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

**Dragon poked his head in as Jane kicked off her steel toed knight's boots and put on a pair of jade green flat dancing slippers.**

**"How do I look, Dragon?" Jane asked.**

**Dragon looked at his friend, "Do you want the truth or flattery?"**

**"The truth please," Jane told Dragon, straightening up her hair. "honesty is always the best policy according to the Knight's Code of Conduct."**

**"You look beautiful, all that is missing is a pine green bow in your hair." Dragon told Jane honestly.**

**Jane put the bow in her hair, "Do you think Gunther will like it?" she asked Dragon.**

**"I think," Dragon answered Jane. "he is going to love it."**

**"Champion!" Jane exclaimed.**

**Back in the ballroom, Gunther found himself still waiting for Jane, so he decided to sing in the meantime.**

**Gunther: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Angel Jane**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**;**

**Jane finally walked down the ballroom's staircase, singing back to Gunther.**

**Jane: **_**Melody**_**;**

_**I have but only one**_**;**

_**Melody**_**;**

_**For you to grasp on**_**;**

_**Gunther Dear**_**;**

_**Now please hear my song**_**;**

_**Our love has grown so strong**_**.**

**Jane reached the ballroom floor and saw Gunther dressed up in his fancy green suit.**

**Gunther saw Jane dressed up in her fancy green gown as well.**

**"Greensleeves." Jane &amp; Gunther whispered in unison.**

**A lovely tune was beginning to be played by the musicians as Gunther extended his right hand, "May I have the honor of this dance, my Lady Greensleeves?" he asked Jane in the same tone of voice he had when he asked her about her birthday present from him.**

**"But of course, my Lord in Greensleves." Jane answered.**

**Pepper giggled with delight, "I knew those two would make a perfect match someday." she sighed.**

**As they continued their slow &amp; graceful romantic dance, Gunther began to sing to Jane.**

**Gunther: **_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_**;**

_**To cast me off discourteously**_**;**

_**And I have loved you so long**_**;**

_**Delighting in your company**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was all my joy**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my delight**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And who but my lady Greensleeves**_**;**

**Everyone else began dancing as Jane sang back to Gunther.**

**Jane: **_**I have been ready at your hand**_**;**

_**To grant whatever you would crave**_**;**

_**I have both wagered life and land**_**;**

_**Your love and good**_**-**_**will for to have**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was all my joy**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my delight**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And who but my lord in Greensleeves**_**;**

**Gunther twirled Jane around as if he was a prince twirling his princess as they continued to sing and dance together.**

**Gunther &amp; Jane: **_**Well I will pray to God on high**_**;**

_**That thou my constancy mayst see**_**;**

_**And that yet once before I die**_**;**

_**Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was all my joy**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my delight**_**;**

_**Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_**;**

_**And who but my lady**_** (**_**lord in**_**) **_**Greensleeves**_**.**

**Gunther stopped dancing with Jane as everyone in the ballroom clapped for them.**

**"I hope you will never leave my side again, Lady Knight." Gunther said to Jane softly.**

**"Only when Dragon &amp; I go out on patrol." Jane answered Gunther.**

**"Will you think of me?" Gunther asked Jane passionately.**

**"Always, Gunther." Jane answered just as passionately.**

**Jane &amp; Gunther shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips, thus making Jester want to vomit.**


End file.
